Is There a Traitor in the House?
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars * Fräulein Hilda - Sigrid Valdis Guest Stars * Berlin Betty - Antoinette Bower * English Girl - Victoria Carroll Synopsis Hogan plans to send information to London by using a German radio propaganda program. Story Notes * This is the one hundred and thirty-third episode of the series, but is the one hundred and thirty-first episode shown on television and the thirteenth episode shown for the Fifth Season. * The title of this episode comes from the comedy catchphrase, "Is there a doctor in the house?" attributed to Milton Berle (among others). * A famous historical figure is mentioned in the episode: Napoleon. * The name of Newkirk's girlfriend back in England is Rita Tottingham. * LeBeau claims to prefer small breasted women (Marya being a notable exception). * Berlin Betty is a comic take on the Nazi radio broadcaster Axis Sally. * Klink gets a citation from the Propaganda Ministry for (supposedly) getting Newkirk to renounce the war. Timeline Notes and Speculations * This appears to take place in fall 1943. LeBeau mentions a previous mission in which he had to wear a dress (I Look Better in Basic Black). Carter blew up a bridge last week. This is most likely the bridge near Millheim (One Army at a Time). Also, Newkirk displays his early gullibility to German women - one of which he will be cured by 1944 (Sticky Wicket Newkirk). * Another good piece of circumstantial evidence in favor of a 1943 date is the behavior of Kinch. He acts more aggressively than usual, even going so far as to be the first to jump Newkirk for not wanting to go through with the fake radio broadcast. This is consistent with his behavior in the early months of operations of our unsung heroes. Kinch is also the first, though, to bet US $10 that Newkirk will go through with it after all. In 1943, that was the equivalent of more than $130 (2013). * Klink reveals two important facts about his prior military career. One, he was posted for a time to the control tower of the military airfield at Stuttgart. This probably happened after his grounding (Don't Forget to Write, Will the Blue Baron Strike Again?) and before his reassignment to Stalag 13. Two, he claims to have been regularly recruited by the Luftwaffe during this time for special broadcasts due to his "resonant voice." Quotes Bloopers External links * Is There a Traitor in the House? at TV.com * Is There a Traitor in the House? at the Internet Movie Database * Is There a Traitor in the House? episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season Five